Sonic.exe Rewritten: The Spiral of the Damned Servant
Disclaimer This is not meant to be taken 100% seriously. I took the concept of Sonic.exe, followed the story, cut out the cliches, and built on top of it to give it a more of a different direction. If it's terrible quality, then I completely understand. I just wanted to see if Sonic.exe was remotely salvageable. This was the best I could do, and if it gets deleted then I'll know that I just flat out can't save this story. This is far from my biggest concern. Thanks for reading this disclaimer, enjoy the story! (Or don't, I can't control what you find good or not. I don't even think this is good.) Story August 22nd, 2019: 2:40pm This is the start of me detailing the shit I've been seeing for the past day. It really got worse when I started acting like a jackass before I finished. I found a blank disk in a package at my doorstep a while back. I don't really know why I brought it in, it wasn't really interesting at all. When I loaded it up though, it was a copy of Sonic the Hedgehog. Wait, no, it wasn't the actual game, it was some mishmash of elements from each of the three classic games with some weird shit added in. I thought it was a ROM until I finished playing, then he started talking to me. I'm not gonna bother you with any of my private details. I was a Sonic fan, yeah, but the newer games really don't interest me anymore. Frankly, I can't touch a single game in general since he's been fucking with my electronics ever since I played the game. The contents of that Sonic game I got was pretty bland. It jumps straight into Green Hill after the title. The only weird thing I could make out was that the title screen bugged out before the transition. I could see a mix of red, black, brown, dark and dirty colors like that. It's only now that I start to wonder if that was the first glimpse I had of him. Anyway. The title of the stage stated it was "Green Hill Zone", but then it started freaking out and a good chunk of the assets for that screen had vanished. All I read was "Hill". It started me out as Tails. The stage was flat, and there was no music playing. Not even any sound effects. It was just a silent and flat stage. I really started acting like a douchebag at this point, saying things to myself like "The programmer has shitty skills" and "Wow, baby's first Sonic ROM" . I really regret saying those after I realized who made this. So, I progressed through the stage and moved forward for about a full minute. I noticed that, occasionally, the screen would stutter or bug out. The same thing that happened on the title screen happened on the stage. It bugged out and I could catch glimpses of black, brown, and red. When I finally got to the end of the level, Tails was standing in front of Sonic. He had his eyes closed, and he didn't really speak or do much of anything. At the time, I guessed a cutscene was playing when Tails started approaching Sonic. He reached out to touch him, and... the game freaked out and froze. I started to get the feeling that I was being watched from behind me, so I turned around. Nobody was there. It's sends a chill down my spine to look back on it now that I know who could've been behind me. I went back to the game, but I must've missed the transition since now Tails was standing on a stage that looked like the fiery Angel Island. To say again, I kept thinking this was a beginner ROM hack when I first played this. I progressed through the level for a while. I can't really remember how long I went for. I think I spaced out while I was holding forward. Eventually I came to the end of the stage. Sonic was standing there. He was stuck in an animation that made it seem like he was laughing. One thing I want to emphasize is Sonic's appearance. He had a slightly darker shade of blue fur, and his eye were completely black apart from the two red dots for pupils that he had. At this point, I was laughing my ass off. I thought this was supposed to be a scary ROM hack or something that failed miserably. I half expected the blue bastard to start bleeding from the eyes. Another cutscene triggered and Tails started moving closer to Sonic before it cut to black and faked another game crash. I expected that at this point. Then it happened again. That feeling that I was being watched from the corner of my room. You should know how it went down. I turned around, nobody was there. I went back to the game, it progressed to the next stage when my attention was on it again. There was a pit right behind Knuckles, and I decided to be a jackass and make Knuckles kill himself. That wasn't a wise decision, to put it lightly. The game went CRAZY. The screen broke apart into squares of bright colors, Knuckles' sprite started flashing different shades of red, green, and white, and the text in the top left corner displayed gibberish. This really amused me. I heard a laugh come from behind me that I swear didn't belong to me. Nobody was behind me. At this point, I was getting super tired considering I had gotten off work ten minutes before the game arrived. I turned it off, then decided to crash on the bed for a few hours and maybe play the game later. This was when the weird shit started happening. I started having a dream. When I sat up, I was sitting in my room. It was dark. The only light was the glowing black screen of my computer. I figured that I just slept for longer than expected, but I left my light on in the room when I took the nap and I live alone. I sat down at the desk and started pressing every button I could. After that, I could hear tapping. Not from the screen. I heard it from the window. I looked over and saw that it was only a branch. When I turned back, a large white hand shattered my computer screen and clutched my neck with it's sharp claws. That was the last thing I saw before I woke up. I know what you're gonna say. I must be five years old if I found that scary. But here's the thing, I didn't. I just felt really on edge after having such a vivid nightmare like that. It was just how I always felt. Didn't matter if I was five, fourteen, or seventy six. After that happened, I went to go grab a caffeinated drink and get back to the game. I didn't have work, and I was off tomorrow too, so I could at least use it as a time killer. The computer booted up, and it was at that point I noticed. I forgot to turn the game off when I took that nap. The timer stated that one hundred and twenty-six minutes had passed. The stage I was on now was a dark and ancient looking hallway, only illuminated by torches. I was playing as Dr. Eggman. Honestly? I didn't care about making a mockery of the game or questioning why the hell I was playing as him. I started progressing without much thought. Again, I spaced out for what felt like minutes before I realized it. The scenery had changed. The only difference was that the walls were different colors. I started to notice that Sonic was weirdly absent from any gameplay. The last time I remember seeing him was the "spooky scary Sonic" back in the Tails level. I'm sure you can guess what happens next. Sonic appears at the end of the corridor, and the game crashes yet again. I could hear a footstep behind me, but I didn't care enough to look. Immediately after, a loud slam came from my monitor. Two white hands. Two red eyes stared at me through the darkness on the screen while I could hear deep laughter. That was literally all the motivation I needed. I yanked the game out of the computer as fast as I fucking could and broke that shit in half. I'm still hearing things ever since I broke the disc. Sometimes I feel like I'm being stalked. I'll keep you all updated. August 22nd, 2019: 11:01pm I'm giving an update on what I've seen recently. I'm in shock. I was in the living room watching a show earlier. The TV started smoking. It was like it was going to explode from the stress of processing something powerful. That's when I saw him. Sonic. The same exact one from the game I destroyed. He started talking to me. I must've been hallucinating. I wanted to go to bed and turn the TV off but.. Something wouldn't let me get up. An urge. I'll put what he said to me, and what I responded with. Here's how the conversation went: "Cute." "Cute?" "Yes, you're smarter than most people." "What the hell do you mean?" "You didn't jump to the conclusion that I was even real. I enjoy that. It'll make toying with you a lot more fun." "You aren't fucking real, you're a midnight delusion. I'm just sleep deprived." "Sure. Keep thinking that. You can't escape me, even in your dreams." "What in God's name is a demon doing dressing up as Sonic and terrorizing some random dude for, anyway? This is way too specific to be real." "I like the way Sonic looks. The game is my playground. Well, it's a game to you. It's reality for me." "Shut the hell up, I'm hallucinating!" "The more you fight my influence, the less fun you'll have. I can only see you through your screens right now." "What do you mean by 'right now'?" "Screens are like the gateway between my world and yours. Once you come to realize that I'm more than just an illusion, I can finally pass through." ".. This is too much, I'm going to bed." "I'll see you soon, then." And then I went to turn off the TV. He had left the screen before I reached the power button, so it didn't stay frozen on the screen or something. I went to bed as soon as I could get ready, and then I started talking to him again. There's probably a lot that you're laughing at right now, but try laughing when you're the one experiencing this. First I play that ROM, then the Sonic starts talking to me, and now he's in my dreams. I kept thinking about what he said involving the game being his reality, playground, whatever. So, I'll give you a rundown of what went on in that dream. I think I'm remembering it this vividly on purpose. It's part of his influence. He invades your thoughts, and then starts doing anything he can to prove he isn't just an illusion. Here's how it went down.. Sonic was already waiting for me in the same room from the previous dream. Dark blue fur, black and red eyes, you know what to expect. He seemed happy. He started pacing around me while dragging his claws along my neck. That was what made me the most scared of him. I didn't believe he could actually hurt me at that point, but just the thought of something with claws and sharp teeth triggered a fight or flight response in me. It was a prey against predator type of feeling. This Sonic never told me who he actually was, so I just decided to give him a name on my own: "Sonic.exe" like the file extension the game had on my computer. For the sake of convenience, I'll just call him Sonic when I'm talking about him. Here's my second conversation with the blue bastard: "Good, you're here." "I thought I told you to leave me alone!" "I keep telling you, you can't run." "Is that supposed to be clever, freak?" "No, but thank you for pointing it out." "Fuck you." "So.. Am I the real Sonic?" "Are you stupid? You're just a hallucination." "Am I? Am I really?" "Yes!" "Wrong.. I'm very real.. When my game came to you, it was a calling.. You're never escaping. You're a part of the game now." "What game?" "The game. My game." "What game!?" "Life and death. Boredom and excitement." "I don't know what you're talking about, but leave me out of whatever shit you're trying to pull." "What about these poor souls?" Then he reached out to push me back. Four arms reached up from the void of the ground to grab me. The sounds of anguish that came from the void were bone chilling. Sonic's eyes went completely empty, and he lurched forward while letting out a violent scream. I woke up immediately after seeing that. That was the last time I saw him in my dream. He's been following me through the screens ever since. Sometimes I keep seeing him in the corner of my eye, bleeding into this world with each passing minute. It's only a matter of time before I find out what he's going to do with me out here. I just want you all to hear my story. This creature is a freak. He's trying to manipulate me. Don't fall for his tricks. This is his game, and you lose once you give into him. It's been one or two days since he infected me. August 25th, 2019: 5:10pm It happened again. Sonic is infecting my mind. He's finally bled into our reality. I can see him in the corner of my eye every now and then.. Sometimes he's outside my window, or on my computer screen. I see him everywhere. That goddamn laugh.. It's driving me mad. Every night when I see him, I hear his scratches. The scraping of his claws on my window, and the inside of my screen. I feel guilty. Sonic kept telling me that I let Knuckles die for my own sick amusement. He's trying to make me seem like I'm identical to him. I know it seems like just a game, but.. I can't deny that the Sonic I'm seeing is a real being. That means Knuckles, Tails, Eggman, all of them. I killed them. They were living creatures, on the other side of the glass. I let that demon kill them. August 26th, 2019: 4:30am Sonic hasn't entered my dreams in days. I think he knows that he's influencing me in real life now. He let me get close to him. I could touch him. He wanted me to know that he's a living creature. I believe it now. When he was toying with me, and let me get close, I could finally see what his real body felt like. His fur was a complete mess, his body was soaked with dried blood. His eyes, dear God his eyes. They cut through me like a hot knife through butter. The last bit of contact I had with that freak was a few hours ago. I could feel his claws brush against my face. He had this sick grin on his face. He put literally no pressure on contact, but I still have the cut from where I felt it his finger slice through my skin. August 27th, 2019: 12:52pm He's calling me now. He's been showing me the real playground of his. His world doesn't need a disc to be on my computer. I can see the red sea, the dark clouds, and the rotten grass of the "Hill" Zone where Tails's last moments were. I feel like Sonic doesn't want to kill me. He's been toying with me for a week straight now. His claw marks are etched into the opposite side of my computer monitor. He's standing in front of my door as I type this. He knows I'm spreading my story. I can't tell what he wants from me. I'm scared. I don't want to get dragged to the hell this monster came from, but I guess there's no escaping him. He's omnipotent. He knows my every move. Please, I only wish that people know my last living moments as a rational human being. August 28th, 2019: 5:06pm I haven't slept in days. I haven't gone to work. I keep hearing Tails and Knuckles in my head. Sonic is trying to guilt me into submitting, I'm sure of it. He's a cocky piece of shit. I can't say that out loud, or else he'll probably hurt me. I just hope he doesn't read what I'm typing in detail. It terrifies me to think about the hellscape of his reality. I don't want to die. I can feel his gaze from his seat on my bed. Please, God, somebody save me from the fate I'm heading towards. I can't stop panicking. Sonic is an abomination. I only wish I didn't mock his reality as a bad game. This is probably my last post of the blog. Sonic is on the verge of taking hold. I'm tired of this. August 29th, 2019: 9:27pm I applaud you for coming this far in Jacob's blog, reader. I suppose there's no need for concern. He's safe. He lives among my precious monsters now. He's my servant, my messenger, and he has no need to live in this world of yours. I'm happy. Content, even. I have someone who will follow my every command. When I have no use for him? I can merely rip the soul from his very being, and plunge it in my sea of red. This is the last you'll ever hear from this blog. Just know one thing. I am the God of this world. My realm will detach itself from Jacob's computer. I can spread it to other naive parasites like you all, and my reign will continue until I have enough servants to last me an eternity of fun. Goodbye for now. Bow to the virus of sin. He shall be everlasting in this doomed universe. An endless wonderland of eternal life and playtime. He spreads, and he comes for those who think none the wiser. Category:Crappypasta Category:Sonic Category:Vidya games